


Blanket Hugs

by mochitail



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochitail/pseuds/mochitail
Summary: A drabble of some Lories hugs.





	Blanket Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published 15 February 2015 on my tumblr on but I've backed it up here just in case. The original content is kept intact and I've only made minor edits for typos that I caught after a quick skim.

Just a few more stitches… There! Aries’s latest knitting project was complete. She held the blanket out in front of her with pride.

Throwing it around her shoulders like a cape, the sheep spirit happily walked through her house. “It’s so warm.” She kept walking until she reached her living room and found an unexpected guest on her couch.

When did Leo get here, Aries thought to herself as she walked closer. It looked like he had just come back from being summoned. Why he decided to crash at her place was a mystery though. She crept behind him, careful to not make a sound. Pausing for a few seconds whenever she saw one of his lion-ears flick.

She was as close as the back of the couch would allow. Aries stretched out her arms wide, creating a set of wings with the blanket. No longer being slow, she wrapped Leo between her arms, “Blanket hug!”

“Ah, Aries,” Leo responded. “When did you get here?”

“I could ask y-you the same thing,” Aries jokingly argued as she nuzzled her cheek into his hair.

“Fine… Now, can you come around the couch and give me a proper hug? I don’t think leaning on the back is comfortable for you.”

“Alright, Leo.” She detached herself and walked around the couch.

“Also, I’ll hold that blanket if you’d like,” Leo said as he took the blanket off her shoulders and then wrapped it around the two of them. He hummed softly, “I like blanket hugs. We should do them more often,” before settling back down on the couch.

Aries sighed in content, agreeing.


End file.
